


Siempre

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo Weasley se despide de Albus en el único lugar donde pueden amarse, drabble para el reto "155 en la Sala que Viene y Va" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un drabble, pero me apetecía bastante probar algo nuevo y aunque no me ha salido nada del otro mundo (es muy dificil aunque no lo parezca) aqui dejo mi pequeña participación para el reto **"155 en la Sala que Viene y Va" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**. Saludos!

Aeren

 **Diclaimer:** Ya sabeis nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK, yo sólo juego con ellos.

 **Pairing:** Hugo Weasley  & Albus S. Potter

 **Palabras:** ~155~

  


* * *

**Siempre.**

* * *

Albus huele a canela. Sentado en la Sala que les ha visto amarse durante todo aquel último curso, Hugo sólo puede pensar en que Albus siempre ha olido a canela. Enhebra los dedos en la mata de espeso cabello negro mientras los iris de jade de su primo le contemplan. Si cierra los párpados, casi puede sentir el viento, el sol, los veranos en la Madriguera. Sus manos juntas, sus risas.

Se acarician, porque saben que es la última vez. Cuando salgan de allí, el mundo no va a comprender, nadie entiende que Hugo sólo quiera estar a su lado, perderse en su calor, en el aroma único que impregna cada instante de su vida. Ojos verdes, besos encendidos. Labios, lengua, suspiros. Dedos morenos en sus mechones rojos, recorriendo sus pecas. Adiós. Te quiero. Nos veremos. No me olvides. Hugo abre bien los ojos y le guarda dentro por siempre, porque Albus huele a canela.

* * *

 


	2. Adiós

Segundo drabble de 155 palabras, que enlaza con el del primer capítulo, esta vez desde la visión de Albus Severus Potter.

**Diclaimer:** Ya sabeis nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK, yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Pairing:** Hugo Weasley  & Albus S. Potter

**Palabras:** ~155~

* * *

 

**Adiós.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Delicada seda translúcida, venas azuladas, sombras esquivas. Inmensos ojos de un zafiro tan hondo que te duele. Te vistes en silencio, la piel expuesta ante ti es como un festín del que has disfrutado hasta hartarte, pero del que nunca acabarás saciado. Sonríes, dejando resbalar las yemas por la nuca sudada, adoras ese minúsculo trozo de piel desvalido. Reposa sobre el lecho que la Sala os ha proveído cada noche de ese año. Hugo es todo miembros desgarbados, pelo rojo, pecas, labios jugosos. Hugo es alegría, risas, luz de sol, es juegos y amor, es amistad y pasión.

 

Te inclinas y le besas, otra vez, la última. Eres el mayor y es tu turno de ser responsable. Aguantas las lágrimas. No quieres parecer débil, si titubeas dolerá más. Y tú le adoras.

 

—Adiós —musita. Nunca fuiste capaz engañarle, ¿cómo creíste que esta vez podrías?

 

—Adiós —respondes—. Te quiero.

 

—Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido...

 

                      _nox..._

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
